A Stranger From The Past
by Jade-Max
Summary: A small 4 story series of Sabe/Obi-Wan fics that take place during AOTC. We never did find out what happened to Sabe, here's my take.
1. A Stranger From The Past

June 2002  
  
Disclaimer: The character's aren't mine (obviously :P) I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Author's note: I got to thinking tonight about what happened to Sabe. You don't really see her once she runs off to take the focus off Padme. I'm going on the assumption that Sabe and Obi-Wan got close when they were in the ship on Tatooine, friends if not something more, that just never stayed in touch. Since I've never found out what happened to Sabe, here's a (sad) little piece about what I think might have happened. also a "missing moments" kind of thing from AOTC. Feedback please!!  
  
  
  
A Stranger From The Past  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight stood by the entrance to the Senator of Naboo's quarters, looking out into the airways. All was quiet. Earlier that evening Amidala had used herself as bait to try and find the assassin that was trying to kill her. In doing so, she'd almost been killed and now Anakin wouldn't leave her alone. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Same Anakin. He'd been all eyes for the Queen, and now for the senator. What am I going to do about him? Obi-Wan thought silently.  
  
Leaning against the wall, he looked across the room. Anakin had finally fallen asleep on the couch, unintentionally, the stress of the fight and the nightmares of his mother combining into a potent drug. His nightmares were a point of worry. Most Jedi didn't have nightmares; they had visions. Anakin's dreams could in fact be a vision of something passed or something yet to come. He sadly shook his head. Obi-Wan had never had the chance to meet Shmi Skywalker, but Qui-Gonn had spoken often of her. Or at least, thought of her often. His head came up as the door to Amidala's bedroom opened.  
  
The Senator from Naboo was belting her robe around her waist as she stepped into the main room. "Master Kenobi." Her voice was low.  
  
"My lady."  
  
She moved towards him, her gaze going to where Anakin was sprawled out on the couch, his lanky form covering most of it, his knees and feet hanging over one end. "Has he been sleeping long?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, following her lead and keeping his voice to a whisper. "Not long. Can I do something for you?"  
  
Amidala pulled Anakin's Jedi robe from the back of the chair he'd thrown it on and gently spread it over him before turning back to Obi-Wan. "I need to speak with you about a somewhat. delicate matter."  
  
Obi-Wan motioned for her to lead the way onto one of the balconies, the plexi-glass sliding upwards silently. She stepped through, the wind of the city catching the tendrils of her hair and making them dance. She glanced back into the room as Obi-Wan joined her, silently coaxing the glass back down by using the Force. She turned to him, one hand reaching into the pocket of her robe, "I was asked to deliver something to you by an old friend of yours."  
  
Obi-Wan leaned against the railing, watching her, "An old friend? From Naboo?"  
  
She nodded, "She was my decoy."  
  
Obi-Wan straightened as if he'd been bitten. "Sabe." He breathed. He'd looked for her after the battle, after the ceremony for honoring Qui- Gonn. She'd been injured in the final assault on the palace and unable to take visitors.  
  
Amidala was pulling a data card out of her pocket as she nodded, "I was asked to warn you as well. She is not as she once was. She has several major injuries to her face, and part of that is now cybernetic. I'm sorry."  
  
Obi-Wan accepted the data card and slid it into his belt, itching to read it, "I take it this is simply not a text message?"  
  
Amidala shook her head, "It is a full holo message. Recorded about three weeks ago when I last saw her before leaving for Coruscant. She asked me to deliver it to the Jedi temple if you were not here."  
  
"I see." He swallowed hard, looking down into the many lanes of traffic, "Should I be wary of its contents, my lady?"  
  
Amidala placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know you looked for her when everything had settled, Obi-Wan. She didn't want you to see her. She didn't want anyone to see her. She never told me what she put on that card, only that you needed to hear it. Anakin is sleeping; no one will disturb you. Good night Master Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan acknowledged the silent command with an inclination of his head and allowed the plexi-glass to slide back up. He watched as Amidala walked past Anakin, taking the time to gently ruffle his hair, before going back into her sleeping quarters. He pulled the disk from his belt, turning it over in his hand. Sabe. Her name was like a forbidden fruit, one that had long ago been lost and thought forgotten, yet still had the strength to make his knees weak.  
  
He pulled a datapad from his belt and hooked a small holo-projector to it, sliding the disk into place. He glanced back and, knowing he shouldn't but doing it anyway, silently let the glass slide down again. Thankfully these suites were equipped to give people on the balcony a little privacy should the need arise.  
  
Obi-Wan flicked the power switch and placed the pad on the ledge. Sabe's image appeared and his breath caught in his throat. She was still beautiful, with long red hair that fell down over her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her smile was soft, sincere, yet held a note of sadness. Her features were cloaked in the shadows of a cloak, but she could still take it breath away. Her voice, when she finally spoke, was like a caress to his guarded heart.  
  
"Hello, Obi-Wan. I know it has been a long time since you and I have had the opportunity to talk. This is mostly my fault. The day you and Anakin helped rescue Naboo from the clutches of the Trade Federation, several incidents befell me, which is why I did not wish for you to see me before you left. Little did I know I would never have the chance to see you again. I only beg that you allow me to explain."  
  
"I was caught in a blaster fight with no cover and part of my face was badly burned by a series of close blaster shots. This could have simply been healed by a bacta tank, yet I was pushed from the top of the Naboo palace and the same part of my face was destroyed when I hit the gardens. I will spare you the details, and simply show you the results. I hope it will not disgust you as it does me. This is now my burden, the shame I carry," her image reached up and removed the hood. Even the blue-white light of the holo couldn't soften the harsh lines of the metallic faceplate. Her right ear was missing; the skin from just above it down to her throat was covered, or replaced, by a thin metallic plate with blinking lights that stretched over her cheek to her nose. Her hair grew only on part of her head, leaving the plate bare for all to see. Her smile was sad.  
  
"I have lost much in my life, Jedi Kenobi, but my ability to protect the Queen as her decoy was at an end and that pained me more so than the loss of my looks. Even more so than that, was knowing that you would never be able to look upon me again. I have missed you these ten years, my friend, missed you terribly. More than once I have written you letters only to erase them. I miss our long talks, our discussions about the right and wrong of the senate. Most of all I miss your company and your smile."  
  
Sabe's image pulled the hood back around her face, "I believe I am being too forward, but it had to be said. Amidala knows how to reach me should you wish to send me a message. I will understand if I do not hear from you. I wanted you to know, Jedi Kenobi, that there is one woman somewhere in the galaxy, thinking of you and loving you. Good bye, My Jedi Knight."  
  
Her image winked out and Obi-Wan could only stare blankly at the spot where her image had been but a moment before. Slowly he reached out and disconnected the holo-projector from his datapad and put them away. He pulled the disk from the pad and slipped it into his belt. Sabe. Beautiful beyond words, be it with, or without, her injuries. Even in the recording, he could see the fire in her eyes, the love of life, and the sadness that came from losing all that she'd ever wanted. And she loved him. Obi-Wan stared off into the distance, his eyes unfocused, his thoughts on a time long ago when a young woman was posing as a Queen, and a Padawan was falling for her against his better judgment. He stood there, silent and unmoving, until morning.  
  
Across the galaxy, a young woman was looking up into a darkening sky, counting the stars and thinking of tall Jedi Knight with hair the color of fire, and eyes that could melt her heart. A tear slipped down a cheek that felt nothing, as she silently said goodbye to ten long years of dreams.  
  
END. 


	2. A Glimmer Of Hope

June 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The story, however, is mine.  
  
Author's note: The sequel to "A Stranger From The Past" (2nd in a four part series), this was something that I was asked to write and just happened to have an idea for. Please, let me know what you think!! E-mail me: Jademax@hotmail.com Thanks for reading!!  
  
A Glimmer Of Hope  
  
Obi-Wan sat in the suite he shared with his Padawan, looking at the blank data pad before him. Anakin and Senator Amidala were leaving for Naboo in two standard hours and he wanted to send a reply to Sabe with them. What did you say to the woman who held you heart, but should never have received it? He rubbed his forehead with one hand, standing to pace across the floor. He needed to tell her, but he couldn't. Attachment of any kind was forbidden in his order, telling Sabe his feelings would certainly qualify as 'attachment'.  
  
"Master?"  
  
He turned, "What can I do for you Anakin?"  
  
"I sensed your distress. Is something wrong?"  
  
Obi-Wan silently cursed himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. A Jedi should know only peace. "No, nothing. Are you packed for your journey?"  
  
Anakin nodded, leaning against the doorframe and looking at his Master critically, "Are you sure nothing is wrong, Master? Perhaps I can help?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "Simply trying to write a letter to an old friend, that's all. Aren't you supposed to be guarding the senator?"  
  
"I'm on my way there now."  
  
Obi-Wan waved him away, going so far as to telekinetically push him from the room. He turned back to the data pad, taking a deep breath, and positioned it correctly. Fighting his nervousness he smoothed his hair back, adjusted his cloak and hit the record button.  
  
Senator Amidala let her Captain of the guard and Anakin load her luggage into the bus that would take her, and her protector to the refugee transport. Dorme stepped up to the bus, and she was about to step forward to board when a gentle hand grasped her shoulder. "M'lady,"  
  
She turned, meeting Obi-Wan's gaze, "Master Kenobi?"  
  
He glanced to the bus where Anakin was watching him, a surprised look on his face. Obi-Wan extended a data-rod to her, "Could you please deliver this to Sabe, should you see her?"  
  
She glanced down at the rod, then back to him with a nod before sliding the rod into her inner robe, "I will make sure she gets it."  
  
He bowed to her, "My thanks, M'lady. After you."  
  
She smiled at him as he gestured for her to board and then stepped up into the bus, taking her seat next to Dorme. Anakin and his Master sat across the aisle, Obi-Wan giving his Padawan last minute instructions as the bus lifted off. Padme slid her hand around the data-rod in her cloak. Hopefully, whatever the Master Jedi had said to one of her oldest friends would help bring a sincere smile back to Sabe's face.  
  
Anakin Skywalker looked at the transport that was to take them to the lake country. Queen Jamilla had given her approval for Padme's plan to hide there, and he wasn't too happy. Not only had she reprimanded him in front of the court, but she'd also given him the distinct impression she wished he would just keep his mouth shut. Damn woman, always playing with his mind. He sighed. He was looking forward to being with just Padme again. Perhaps he could make her see what he felt for her; perhaps he could get her to feel the same for him. Turning, he saw her speaking with a heavily cloaked woman, red hair spilling down over her well shaped bosom. "Padme?"  
  
Padme looked at him, "I'm coming Anakin." She turned and engulfed the other woman in a tight hug before picking up her skirt and running to his side, "Sorry, I promised Obi-Wan I'd deliver his message."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Padme smiled up at him, allowing him to help her into the transport, "Sabe."  
  
Anakin's eyes widened in sudden understanding as he looked back. The cloaked figure was gone.  
  
Sabe's footsteps were quiet as she made her way through the halls to her room. She'd been staying in the palace as a guest for the last 10 years, a reward for sacrificing so much in protecting the then Queen Amidala. She lifted one hand to her face, softly tracing the lines of the plate grafted to her cheekbone. It was more metal than skin now, more machine than human. She sighed, opening her door, entering her room and then locking the door behind her. She flicked her hood back, fingering the data-rod she'd never expected to receive.  
  
Obi-Wan had written her back.  
  
Sabe went to her desk and placed the rod on the top, taking a seat before it. She ached to play it, to hear what he'd written her. She caught her reflection in the screen and hit the power switch on her holo- projector, erasing it from view. She couldn't look at herself anymore, who would want to? She'd lost most of her looks in that battle long ago and every day she had to face the fact that no one would ever be able to look upon her with anything more than pity. She turned the data-rod in her hand. Would Obi-Wan's message be patronizing, pitying her for her scars? She hoped not. Resolutely, she slipped the rod into the side of the machine and sat back. Obi-Wan's image, different than she remembered, more mature, appeared. Dressed in his Jedi robes, his face sporting a beard, his hair brushing the back of his collar, he was more handsome than she remembered. Even through the holo image she could see his nervousness.  
  
"Hello Sabe. It's been a long time. The Senator was kind enough to deliver your message and, in return, I hope to send this with her for you. I hope this finds you well. It has been a long time since we spoke, my friend, and I find myself at a loss for what to say."  
  
She smiled as he ran a hand through his hair, a very uncharacteristic Obi-Wan gesture.  
  
"You surprised me by sending me a message after 10 years, and to be frank, I'm not sure how I should respond. I'm flattered you still think of me. I have missed speaking with you; our discussions were never forced as some of those I have had of late. You never felt you had to be formal with me and for that I am grateful. I am currently on a mission to find the bounty hunter who is trying to assassinate Senator Amidala, but I hope to be done soon. My Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Do you remember him?" his smile was wry, "Of course you do. He's grown now, and very strong in the Force. He will protect her, with his life if need be. When this is all over, I hope to see you again."  
  
"Sabe, my dear selfless Sabe, do not be ashamed of your scars. They are badges of honor, to be worn with pride. You did your duty, to the best of your ability, and in doing so saved the life of your friend. You are beautiful, your soul is beautiful, do not hide beneath the hood. I hope to see you soon, and when that happens, I find myself wishing that you do not hide from me. I will be thinking of you while I'm searching, and will contact you again when I come back. May the Force be with you, Sabe."  
  
She reached out and froze the image, his smile roguishly breathtaking as he reached for the power switch to stop recording his message. She made to touch his image, but stopped herself. She missed him. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight, the man who held her heart. She smiled, a true smile with no trace of sadness as she left the hood back and shut off the holo. When Obi- Wan contacted her next she would leave her hood back, as he'd asked. If he wasn't ashamed of her appearance, she wouldn't be either. Head high, her spirit renewed, she unlocked her door and strode from her room.  
  
The time between now and his next message would be a long one, but she vowed to face it proudly, and with patience. She'd waited this long, she could wait until eternity to see him smile again.  
  
END 


	3. A Last Request

June 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the story is mine!  
  
Author's note: Sequel to "A Glimmer of Hope". there should be one more short story after this, so stay tuned for more! Feedback is always welcome! Send it to: Jademax@hotmail.com Thanks for reading!  
  
A Last Request  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi looked around his prison on Geonosis as he spun in a slow circle. There wasn't much to see. Rock on all sides, it was monotonous and less than helpful. He'd been waiting for Count Dooku to return since the fallen Jedi had left to try and secure his 'release'. He didn't trust it, didn't trust him, and a part of him fully expected to be spending the rest of his days, however long that might be, in this dank cell. His thoughts drifted. Anakin and Padme had been on Tatooine when he'd sent his message. Why they'd gone there, he had no idea. Probably some reckless notion of Anakin's. Had they delivered his message to Sabe on Naboo before going?  
  
Obi-Wan fought to keep her image from his mind. She would distract him if he thought about her, she always had. He closed his eyes. Count Dooku was taking his time, and he was exhausted. Force techniques or not, he couldn't deny the fact that his adrenaline had worn of a long time ago. Sabe. His thoughts drifted back to her and he swallowed hard. He would probably die in this cell and he'd never told her how he felt about her. Did she know how deeply she'd affected him in their short time together? Probably not. He was good at hiding his emotions, good at deflecting inquiries as to how he felt. Now he might never get to tell her.  
  
"Something bothering you, Master Kenobi?"  
  
The smirking image of Count Dooku greeted him as his eyes flew open. "Dooku."  
  
"Your thoughts betray you, Master Kenobi, dwelling on a young woman," he made a clicking sound with his tongue, "What would Master Yoda say if he knew you were breaking the code?"  
  
"Thinking about someone is not beaking the code."  
  
Dooku smiled, "She may as well be yours, Obi-Wan, and possession is forbidden. How the mighty have fallen."  
  
"What do you want Dooku?" he demanded. He didn't want Dooku talking about Sabe, somehow he made it seem wrong to want something that had been freely given.  
  
"Your fate has been decided my young friend. The Geonosians are opening the arena up for your execution."  
  
Execution. Well, everyone had to die sometime. Obi-Wan nodded and continued to spin in his slow circle.  
  
"Nothing to say, Obi-Wan?"  
  
There was silence in the room and Dooku deactivated his 'cage' and watched him fall to the floor. Obi-Wan picked himself up off the floor, eyeing the other man carefully. "The execution is now?"  
  
"You have time for one last request," Dooku extended a holo-recorder to him, "A message to the lady, perhaps? Or maybe to your Padawan? Don't even try to use the Force in here, any movement will get you killed now."  
  
Obi-Wan held his hands at his sides, saying nothing, until Dooku shrugged and placed the pad near the door. "I would suggest you use your time wisely, I will transmit it when you're taken to the arena."  
  
"You're just all heart, aren't you Dooku?"  
  
Dooku shrugged off the sarcastic remark and left Obi-Wan alone. Knowing if he recorded anything like a status report it would simply get erased, Kenobi gingerly picked up the pad and hit the record button. He wasn't sure what he would say, but he would think of something.  
  
Sabe was sitting on the couch in her room when the button signalling a message began to flash and beep. She frowned. No one was supposed to send her messages. She stood, and walked to the console, "Yes?"  
  
"Mistress Sabe?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty?" she was a little startled to hear Queen Jamilla's voice.  
  
"A message was sent to my office in hopes of reaching you. Will you accept it?"  
  
Sabe noted the tense tone in the Queen's voice. Despite promising to not wear her hood, she was still unsure about using holo-communications and so it was simply a voice transmission. "Is something the matter your majesty?"  
  
"You had better hear it for yourself, Sabe."  
  
"Very well. Send it through."  
  
The transmission light blinked as the message was delivered to her database and then she thanked the Queen and turned the comm. off. She was puzzled. Who would be contacting her... Padme perhaps? She clicked the button to play the message and drew in a shocked breath. Obi-Wan's image appeared. He was wearing a white Jedi suit, his hands and ankles sporting stun cuffs. She gasped, reaching out to touch his image. He looked haggard, his hair dishevelled, his face showing lines of exhaustion.  
  
"Hello Sabe. I don't have much time so I have to keep this quick. I can't think of a nice way to say this so I'll simply say it. I've been captured on Geonosis and they're planning to execute me. How, I'm not sure. I've been granted a last request, this message to you is it. Before I die, my beautiful Sabe, I wanted you to know I will be thinking of you. Always and only you. Be safe, Sabe, if I can find my way back to you somehow, I will."  
  
She stifled a sob as the image of him smiled, kissed his palm and then extended it towards her before disappearing. "Obi-Wan!" her eyes filled with tears as she buried her face in her arms. Her brave knight, her sad, stoic knight. Her shoulders heaving, she wrapped her arms around her middle and silently cried for the man she loved, for the future they could never have and for herself. A Universe without Obi-Wan Kenobi hurt too much to contemplate.  
  
END 


	4. Those Who Dare To Dream

June 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them, but the story is mine.  
  
Author's note: Sequel to "A Last Request" and the last of the 4 part series. let me know what you think! Feedback to: Jademax@hotmail.com Thanks for reading!  
  
Those Who Dare To Dream  
  
The gardens of the Jedi temple were serene, peaceful and conductive to meditation. Their lone occupant, a handsome man, couldn't seem to find peace. His Padawan had yet to check in, to report his success in his mission of escorting Senator Amidala home to Naboo. He was worried, his meeting earlier with Master Yoda and Master Windu having brought it about. There was no telling what Anakin Skywalker would do outside the reach of the council.  
  
Ob-Wan Kenobi had never before found it difficult to find peace, but this day it eluded him. There was too much going on in the galaxy. He rested on a bench near a waterfall in the middle of the gardens, staring at the water as it rained down from above. His thoughts drifted, refusing to become silent, and stopped on the one thing, the one person, that was guaranteed to make him loose his focus. Sabe. He groaned, rubbing his forehead. She must think him dead now after the last message she'd received from him.  
  
He picked up a rock and tossed it into the pool. His arm ached where he'd taken the sabre slash from Count Dooku, reminding him he wasn't up to doing even that yet. Damn recuperation time, it left him too much time to think.  
  
"Master Kenobi."  
  
He froze. He knew that voice. Slowly, he turned his head. Standing in the shadows of a tree, face obscure by shadows, was a woman dressed in pilot's gear, a helmet under her arm. "Sabe?"  
  
She stepped into view, her hair pulled back from her face in a series of braids, the metal faceplate that covered most of her face in clear view. She wasn't smiling, and Obi-Wan could sense her nervousness. His gaze wandered down over her body, encased in the synthetic leather flight suit of the Nabooian pilot. She was trim, walking with the grace of a dancer, or trained fighter, and just the sight of her made his blood heat. "Hello Obi-Wan. It's been a long time."  
  
He stood, fighting a grimace. The Jedi healers had done what they could for his arm and leg, but they still ached. Secretly he thought they'd left him underhealed to tech him a lesson, "Sabe." He inclined his upper body to her in greeting, "What are you doing here?"  
  
She lifted her helmet, "Padme sent me a message on her way home. She told me about what happened on Geonosis. Are you alright?"  
  
He nodded, taking a limping step towards her, "I'll heal."  
  
She moved towards him, waving him back to the bench, "You're injured, Obi- Wan, sit before you fall."  
  
He chuckled, doing as she said, "Same Sabe," he teased, a sparkle of humor coming into his eyes, "Still issuing orders."  
  
She favored him with a half smile, sitting next to him as she placed her helmet on the ground by her feet. "Old habits die hard." Not looking at him, she kept her gaze on her hands, folded in her lap, "I thought you were dead."  
  
Against his better judgement, Obi-Wan reached out with one hand and gently lifted her chin until he could look into her brown eyes, her soft voice distressing him more than it should have, "You received my transmission, then?"  
  
She nodded, her hands twisting together, her eyes glazed with moisture, "I didn't want to live," she admitted, "The thought of never seeing you again, of never being able to talk to you."  
  
He searched her eyes, seeing the truth in her words, knowing the truth of her feelings. "I'm sorry, Sabe. I didn't mean to cause you pain. When I'm healed I was planning on coming to Naboo to see you."  
  
"I guess I saved you a trip."  
  
They laughed awkwardly together, Obi-Wan's hesitantly caressing her cheek with his thumb.  
  
She turned her head and placed a kiss in his palm before covering his hand with hers, "I've missed you."  
  
He was at a loss. Here was the woman he'd been dreaming about, the woman he knew he could never have, holding him with her eyes. She must have seen his confusion for she moved to pull away. Against his better judgement he pulled her closer, applying pressure to her fingers to keep her close. "Don't go."  
  
Her eyes roamed over his features, "We can't do this, I don't know what I was thinking when I came here," she admitted, "You're bound by your code, you told me that. I must be crazy to think I could ever compete with it."  
  
He searched her eyes, "If I wasn't, what then?"  
  
Her smile was slight, but genuine, "Do you expect an answer, Master Jedi, or shall I take that as rhetorical?"  
  
His smile was soft, "I mean it, Sabe. If I were free to do as I please, what would you do?"  
  
"I'd hold you and never let go."  
  
Obi-Wan slid his hand from her face and, in a surprise movement, pulled her close to him, into his side, hugging her close. "You're right about my commitment, Sabe. I have been a Jedi for my entire life, brought up to their ways, their rules. I find myself willing to risk everything to have you, even for a short time. Is that wrong?"  
  
She lay her head against his shoulder, "We could keep it a secret," she ventured.  
  
"From Jedi?"  
  
"Surely there is a way for you too keep secrets from each other? You don't tell one another everything, do you?"  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled, "You're right, of course. Could we live like that, Sabe? Stolen moments between missions?"  
  
She pulled away, looking into his eyes, "I'm not tied to anything Obi-Wan. Wherever you were to go, I'd be willing to go with you."  
  
"And live a secret life?"  
  
She smiled, "How is that any different than what I have done in the past?"  
  
He lifted his injured hand and traced the side of her face covered by the metal plate. She ducked her head away from the touch, but he pursued, "Please, Sabe, don't hide from me."  
  
She ducked her head again, trying to get him to stop by pushing his hands away, "I wish I was as you remember me."  
  
He watched her solemnly, "You've nothing to be afraid of. Please, may I?"  
  
She sighed, then nodded. This was Obi-Wan, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She forced herself to stay still as he gently traced the metal, feeling uncomfortable with his scrutiny. "Hideous, isn't it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't patronize me, I know what I look like," she pulled away, rising to her feet, "Naboo is primitive by many medical standards, and with the blockade they were unable to treat me correctly. I've had to live with this for 10 years, Obi-Wan, to live with people's sympathy, their disgust." Her voice dropped as she bowed her head, "I only wish I could be beautiful again. I wish you didn't have to see me like this."  
  
He stood, ignoring his injuries, and pulled her into his arms, "You are beautiful, Sabe, on the inside, and on the surface. I know what the Naboo had to deal with, I was there, remember? For what they had, they did very well." He placed a gentle, impulsive kiss on her forehead, "Would it make you happy, truly happy, to have your looks back?"  
  
She pulled away, not understanding, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, if I can find someway to heal you, would you take it?"  
  
"I don't understand. There is nothing any medic can do now. It's been too long."  
  
"The Force is a powerful ally, Sabe. It can do things no one person could accomplish, no matter what the technology. Do you trust me?"  
  
"I'm here, Obi-Wan. If I didn't trust you I would never have come."  
  
Taking her hand in his, he motioned to the bench, "Lie down."  
  
She looked at him questioningly but did as he said. "Will this hurt?"  
  
"No. Close your eyes." Carefully, Obi-Wan placed his hands on either side of her head. He was about to attempt something that Jedi healers were loathe to try, even in groups for its difficulty. Closing his eyes, he placed his forehead to hers and sank down into the presence of the Force.  
  
For several hours, Obi-Wan was in his trance-like state, Sabe's consciousness with his, curling about his Force signature like a synth rope. He called upon the energy, the power, and the mystery to heal her. Asking not for himself, not for his own injuries, but for those of his fellow soldier, his kindred spirit, who had lost so much in doing her duty. A duty she was no longer able to perform, one she was hoping to return to. They were immobile, seeming statues to anyone who would enter the garden. The lights of Couruscant dimmed, passing from day to night, and they remained as they were.  
  
Sabe could feel something in her body, something reaching out to touch the presence she associated with her Jedi. Her Jedi, the man who was willing to live a double life, to take the biggest risks, to restore her. Her heart swelled, and she unconsciously wrapped herself around his presence, refusing to let go. The new day was dawning when Obi-Wan's eyes finally fluttered open. Pulling back, he collapsed to the ground, feeling drained. Now he knew why the healers didn't like to call upon the Force for injuries such as hers.  
  
He watched for a few moments before her eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I'm here, Sabe. How do you feel?"  
  
She pushed herself to a sitting position, her hands going to her face. They froze. She spun to her feet, her eyes wide, "How did you.?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her. She was whole again, her skin healthy and pink, her hair covering her entire scalp again, her ears peeking out from beneath the fall of crimson tresses. He smiled, "The Force is my ally, Sabe, it can do many things, including healing of that magnitude."  
  
She went to him, crouching and pulling him into a hug, "Thank you, Obi-Wan, there is never anything I could do, or say to express how much I owe you."  
  
He hugged her back, his head on her shoulder, "I would do anything for you, Sabe. Anything. You owe me nothing."  
  
She pulled back, helping him to his feet, and wisely deciding against an argument with him. He didn't look as if he could stand, let alone stand up to her. "Let's get you to your quarters, you look exhausted."  
  
Leaning against the strong young woman, he directed her towards his room in the Jedi temple. They walked down the silent halls, feeling very alone. There were few Jedi left in the Temple, and the halls seemed too silent. No one was up yet. Sabe helped Obi-Wan climb the flight of stairs to the second level and finally stopped by a single door as he keyed it open. Helping him inside she lay him on the bed. His hand reached for hers, "Stay with me?"  
  
Her free hand fingered her face, her restored beauty, and she nodded, climbing onto the bed with him and curling up beside him, "Anything, Obi- Wan."  
  
He couldn't hear her, asleep as he was, nor did he feel the gentle kiss she placed on his forehead or her softly spoken, "I love you." He was unconscious, recovering from his immersion in the Force, allowing it to replenish him in ways only a Jedi could understand.  
  
****  
  
Sabe work later that day to a knock on the door and slid from the bed. Obi- Wan was sleeping, his breathing deep and even, and she smiled fondly. She wasn't sure how she knew, but his powers had been diminished by his act yesterday, and words would never be able to express her gratitude. Walking to the door as she tied new braids in her hair she hit the switch. "Master Yoda!"  
  
The green Jedi Master was seated in his hover chair just below her eye level. "Sabe. Handmaiden to Queen Amidala you were. Good to see you, it is."  
  
She nodded, "It's good to see you again Master Yoda."  
  
"Come to see Master Obi-Wan, I have."  
  
"He's sleeping," she fought the urge to blush, knowing they'd done nothing wrong but feeling as if they had.  
  
"Wake him, you must. A disturbance in the Force there was."  
  
"A disturbance in the Force, Master?"  
  
They both turned to see an exhausted looking Obi-Wan pulling his robe over his white Jedi suit. His hair was awry, his eyes bloodshot. Lines of exhaustion and fatigue ceased his face, making him look much older than his years.  
  
"Why here is she, Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at Sabe, "She's an old friend, Master Yoda, she came to visit."  
  
"In the Temple, she should not be."  
  
Obi-Wan fought a grimace. "Yes Master. What did you mean by a disturbance in the Force?"  
  
Yoda glanced at Sabe, "Heal her you did, Master Obi-Wan. Felt it we did."  
  
Obi-Wan stepped past Sabe and into the hall, motioning for her to stay in his room as the door closed on him and Master Yoda. "The healers could do nothing for her Master. I owe her much. It was the least I could do."  
  
Yoda looked at him critically. "Attached to her, you are Obi-Wan. See this I can. Wish you to leave the order?"  
  
"No Master. Sabe is a friend, nothing more."  
  
"Wishes to be more, she does. Dying we are, Master Obi-Wan, more Jedi we need. Care for her, do you?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked carefully at the Jedi Master, "I don't wish to leave the order Master Yoda, I know what will happen if I answer that honestly."  
  
"Honesty. Tell me you can."  
  
Obi-Wan grimaced, "I'm very attached to her Master. She is... special to me."  
  
Yoda looked at him critically and then nodded, "Sense this, I can. Caught, you should not be, yes?"  
  
Obi-Wan froze. Had Yoda just given him permission to have a relationship? "Pardon me?"  
  
Yoda poked him with his gimmer stick, "The council I will not inform. Discreet you must be, yes?"  
  
Obi-Wan's heart began to beat rapidly, and he bowed, "Yes Master."  
  
Yoda nodded and flew off down the hall. Carefully reinforcing his mental shields, Obi-Wan stepped back into his room. Sabe looked at him, "Are we in trouble?"  
  
He walked towards her, purpose written in every line of his body. Tired as he was, he was fairly humming with excitement. He'd been given permission to break the laws, the code of the Jedi. If only for a time. A time he would not waste or squander. She backed up a step or two at his purposeful advance and stifled a shriek as he swept her off the ground and hugged her tight. "Sabe."  
  
She looked at him, wondering what had brought on this turn of emotion, "What is it, Obi-Wan?"  
  
He looked into her eyes, bending towards her, "Do you want children, lovely?"  
  
"I-I beg your pardon?"  
  
His smile was soft as he stroked her cheek, "Do you want children?  
  
"Someday..." she was confused, shocked. Why was he asking when they had no chance for a future?  
  
He moved closer, until his lips were but a breath away from hers, "I love you, Sabe." He searched her eyes, "Would you be the mother of my children?"  
  
She could only nod, her heart soaring as he grasped her hand in his and leaned in close, his lips sliding over hers, kissing her passionately. She felt something slide into her mind, blocking her thoughts from the outside world as Obi-Wan kissed her.  
  
She saw; she understood.  
  
Yoda had given them permission. Silently, as Obi-Wan carried her towards the sleeping room, she thanked the Jedi Master for his understanding. At last, she and her Jedi Knight were together. They could be together, in secret only, but they could create a child between them that would never separate them. Nothing, she swore, would ever tear them apart again.  
  
END 


End file.
